


So Shed Your Skin And Let's Get Started

by SocialDegenerate



Series: Happy Birthday [2]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Hair-pulling, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sharing Body Heat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-01
Updated: 2017-04-01
Packaged: 2018-10-13 15:11:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10516275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SocialDegenerate/pseuds/SocialDegenerate
Summary: Gladio is hot- literally. But warming the others in a cold tent isn't the only thing he's good for.None of them mentioned it out loud, but Gladio seemed to purposefully place himself between Ignis and Prompto when they were settling into their tent, even on the nights when it was too warm for any sort of physical contact. It was just their thing, one that no one truly acknowledged, but that was important for all of them.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Happy birthday Gladio you gigantic nerd. Your present is a lot of dick.
> 
> Where does this fit into the time line? Fucked if I know, it doesn't, I wasn't thinking about _plot_ when I wrote this.

On certain nights, when the heat receded enough for cold air to chill the tent, Ignis and Prompto often woke up to find that they’d cuddled in close to Gladio while they slept.

The man was practically a space heater, and the only reason why Noctis didn’t join them was because he slept too heavily to move during the night, apparently unconcerned by the cold. Still, that just meant that there was more of Gladio’s body heat for the other two, and they weren’t about to give up their little secret and have to share with a third. Gladio was big, but he wasn’t _that_ big.

The first time it had happened, Prompto had woken up sprawled across Gladio, shame and embarrassment choking him as he tried his best to untangle himself without waking Gladio. Crawling out of the tent to see Ignis standing at his campsite kitchen, Prompto noticed that Ignis hadn’t paused in making breakfast, but his voice had been a little _too_ innocent as he’d asked, “Did you sleep well?”

Prompto had stuttered out some kind of answer before busying himself with pulling out plates and cutlery for breakfast, and surely he’d been mistaken when he’d thought he’d seen Ignis’ shoulders shaking with repressed laughter.

The second time it had happened, Prompto had woken up in the early hours of the morning feeling a desperate need to pee. The same embarrassment had taken over him as he’d squirmed out from under Gladio, but it only lasted as long as it took for him to notice Ignis pressed along Gladio’s other side, peacefully sleeping away with his head on Gladio’s shoulder and his hand sneaking up under Gladio’s singlet.

Quietly standing up, Prompto glanced over to see Noctis completely knocked out at the side of the tent, still in the exact same spot he’d been when he’d fallen asleep. No one stirred as he crept out of the tent, and it was so cold outside that when Prompto went back inside the tent, he barely even hesitated before cuddling back up to the resident human heater.

The third time it had happened, Prompto had woken up when Gladio’s arm had suddenly tightened around his waist, not enough to hurt but enough to shock him out of sleep. Lying perfectly still, Prompto had held his breath while Gladio had mumbled something against his neck, shivers running down Prompto’s spine that he knew had nothing to do with the cold outside and everything to do with ticklish facial hair and warm breath on sensitive skin.

It took a while for his sleep-addled mind to notice it, but eventually Prompto had become aware of something hard pressing up against his ass. His breath caught in his throat, and he’d tensed his own thigh muscles in an attempt to not end up just as hard as Gladio apparently was. He’d never let himself have more than a few idle fantasies about his friends, but he’d have to be _blind_ not to notice how gorgeous they all were- he wouldn’t say _no_ if they happened to ask.

But despite some half-joking flirting after a bottle of wine or two, Prompto had never actually _expected_ to be getting that well acquainted with one of their dicks, and he was simultaneously mortified and turned on. Squeezing his eyes shut and trying not to think about it, Prompto had stayed as still as possible, the arm around his waist making it impossible for him to move his hips away from Gladio.

He wasn’t sure how long passed like that, but eventually Gladio had mumbled something and flopped over onto his other side, leaving Prompto to barely stifle a relieved sigh. Gladio wouldn’t have been interested in _him_ , so despite how hot it had been, he felt like he’d crossed a boundary with the sleeping, unaware man. Glancing over his shoulder, Prompto had noticed that Gladio had grabbed Ignis instead, and eventually he managed to fall back asleep.

After that, Prompto lost count of how many times he’d woken up to find himself curled up with or on top of or underneath Gladio. Some nights he felt warm and protected, and sometimes he woke up with Gladio’s dick against his ass; but after the first time, it became less embarrassing, and he told himself that it was just a natural side-effect of life.

None of them mentioned it out loud, but Gladio seemed to purposefully place himself between Ignis and Prompto when they were settling into their tent, even on the nights when it was too warm for any sort of physical contact. It was just _their thing_ , one that no one truly acknowledged, but that was important for all of them.

The tipping point, though, ended up coming on a night when they’d actually managed to find a motel. It was a shitty, dilapidated place, with most of the door locks missing and the heating having broken down years before. They split two rooms between the four of them, Prompto and Noctis in a single with a rare functioning lock, and Ignis and Gladio sharing a double. Prompto was more than willing to let Noct have the single bed while he took a mattress on the floor, but all the motel could spare was a thin blanket and Prompto quickly found himself shivering violently in the draughty, unheated room.

It was early, _early_ morning when he had an idea, the lack of sleep making it seem far more enticing than it would have been otherwise. He knew he wasn’t about to get to sleep anytime soon, and so he looked to make sure that Noct was asleep before creeping out of the room. Locking the door behind him, he crossed the hall to Ignis and Gladio’s room, bending down to see an empty hole where the lock should have been.

Too tired to really think about what he was doing, Prompto tried to open the door as quietly as possible, but his shaking hands caused more noise the more he tried to avoid it. Peeking into the room, he saw Ignis sitting up straight in the bed they were sharing, Gladio following just behind.

“Prompto?” Ignis asked quietly, looking half ready to summon his weapons. “Is everything alright?”

“Um,” Prompto said, suddenly realising that he hadn’t thought this through. Opening his mouth again, he hesitated as he tried to explain himself properly, but nothing was coming to mind.

As he watched, Gladio leaned in to whisper something into Ignis’ ear, and then two pairs of eyes turned to look at him. There was enough light coming in from the flickering bulbs outside the motel that he knew they could both see him well enough, in all of his shivering, hands-tucked-into-sleeves glory. Turning back to each other and going through one of those silent conversations Prompto sometimes saw them have, they both nodded.

“Come on,” Gladio said, and he shifted more into the centre of the bed. It was going to be a tight fit, but neither Gladio nor Ignis seemed bothered as Ignis arranged himself half on top of Gladio, making room on the other side for Prompto.

With a helplessly pleased smile that he barely tried to hide, Prompto hurried across the room, slipping under the blankets that Gladio was holding up.

“Shit, kid, you’re like ice,” Gladio grumbled as Prompto pressed up against him. “Hold on.”

“Wha-” Prompto started, before he was suddenly being lifted across the bed. It took a lot of fumbling and getting tangled up in the linen, but Prompto eventually found himself pressed between Gladio and Ignis, their warm bodies sapping the chill from his own. Gladio was holding onto him as usual, but Ignis’ hand in his hair was new- and certainly not unwelcome.

Grateful that his body was too tired to react to the fact that he was pressed between two of the most gorgeous people he’d ever met, Prompto let sleep _finally_ pull him under.

He didn’t dream that night, only waking up when he felt Ignis begin to untangle himself from the sprawl of bodies they’d ended up in. He usually didn’t wake when Ignis did, but he supposed it was a little different when Ignis was wrapped around him instead of being on Gladio’s other side.

“Mornin’,” Prompto mumbled sleepily, his eyes barely fluttering open. He felt Ignis freeze, and then a hand gently ran through his hair.

“I’m sorry for waking you. Go back to sleep, Prompto.”

“Mm,” Prompto agreed, shifting just enough to let Ignis stand up and then shuffling back into a still-sleeping Gladio. Unable to help himself, he let out a little gasp when he suddenly discovered that this was one of _those_ mornings, Gladio’s cock pressing hard and hot against his ass.

Even without his glasses on, Ignis caught the look on Prompto’s face, and he frowned. “Are you alright?”

“Um, yeah,” Prompto said a little too quickly, his voice coming out as a strangled squeak. Ignis just raised an eyebrow, waiting for Prompto to tell him the truth.

Feeling appropriately chastised, Prompto dropped his gaze in embarrassment. “Ah, it’s nothing…The big guy’s just a little, um, excited.”

“Typical,” Ignis said, sounding only vaguely amused. Prompto squirmed a little under his calculating stare, and it was only when Gladio grunted and rocked his hips in return that Prompto realised just how bad of a move that was. Even with Ignis _right there_ , he could feel himself getting hard, and he prayed that he wouldn’t tent the sheets.

“Absolute barbarian,” Ignis sighed, stepping back up to the bed and planting a knee on the edge. Leaning over Prompto, he reached in and delivered a sharp flick to the end of Gladio’s nose. “Wake up.”

“Wha’?” Gladio muttered, screwing up his face and burying it into Prompto’s shoulder. “Go ‘way.”

“Get up and stop molesting poor Prompto,” Ignis said, sounding stricter than his amused expression would indicate. Gladio’s eyes shot open and he was across the bed in a moment, holding his hands up in surrender.

“Fuck, sorry, Prom. Shit happens, hey?”

“Yeah, um, it’s okay,” Prompto said, his eye nearly twitching from the effort of forcing himself not to look at where Gladio had sat up and let the blankets fall away from his body. “It’s not the first time.”

Laughing awkwardly, he trailed off when the other two just looked at him.

“If I make you uncomfortable, you can tell me, you know,” Gladio said, frowning.

“Or you can tell me, and I’ll deal with him,” Ignis added, shifting until he was sitting on the edge of the bed. Prompto sat up as well, bunching the blankets in his lap until he was certain that his _problem_ was safe from discovery. “Maybe tell Noct and get him thrown in the dungeon.”

“...We have one of those?” Prompto asked, momentarily distracted from the problem at hand.

“Be a good boy and you won’t have to find out,” Gladio said, a mischievous smile on his face and a heated tone in his voice that had Prompto swallowing hard. He was suddenly acutely aware that they were all in bed together, and it seemed more intimate than huddling together in a tent out of pure necessity. They’d never all been awake together in the tent, after all.

Squeezing his eyes shut for a second to get himself back under control, Prompto opened them to find Ignis and Gladio having another one of those creepy silent conversations.

“...I don’t make you uncomfortable,” Gladio eventually said, turning his intense gaze back to Prompto. “That wasn’t the problem, was it.”

“Um,” was all Prompto could manage, and he pulled the blankets a little more protectively over his crotch.

“You don’t have to tell us if you don’t want to,” Ignis said, shooting Gladio a _look_. Gladio grinned back and mockingly blew Ignis a kiss, and as Prompto looked between them, he wondered how he’d ever missed what was right in front of his eyes.

“Oh,” he said, swallowing down a strange, sudden sense of disappointment. “You two are...yeah. Right?”

“Sometimes,” Gladio shrugged easily, and Prompto was vaguely impressed that he’d managed to translate that awkward mumbling. “We’re not exclusive.”

“I don’t…” Prompto trailed off, and he looked at Ignis for a better explanation.

“We’re best friends. Sometimes we date each other, sometimes we date other people. It’s our relationship to understand, and this is the way we’re most comfortable.” Ignis explained himself frankly, in the kind of no-nonsense tone that made Prompto think that he’d been through this more than once.

“So that means…” Prompto said, still trying to get a handle on the information being thrown his way.

“Means if you wanna fuck me, it’d be alright,” Gladio said bluntly. “Or Ignis or both of us, I guess, but I’m not gonna speak for Specs.”

“I’d have no complaints either way,” Ignis said, and how long had his hand been resting on Prompto’s knee? His thumb was rubbing gentle circles through the blankets, and Prompto wondered how fast his heart had to beat before it could be considered a problem.

“I…” Prompto trailed off, realising that he didn’t know what to say. Of _course_ he wanted to fuck Gladio, and of _course_ he wanted to fuck Ignis, but this wasn’t some idle fantasy. This was real life, and he was suddenly feeling inadequate next to two gorgeous men who had apparently been sleeping together for who knew how long.

He’d make himself look like a fool in front of them, and he knew it. Some awkward fumbling and a few clumsy fucks after contrived ‘dates’ weren’t exactly enough to make him the kind of sex god that the other two _obviously_ had to be.

“If you’re not comfortable, you don’t have to do anything. We didn’t necessarily mean right now,” Ignis said, his voice breaking through Prompto’s awkward inner monologue. “Would you prefer to leave?”

“Not...really?” Prompto said, releasing his stranglehold on the blankets just a little. “I just...um...it’s a lot? Really quick?”

Another silent conversation, and then Gladio was sliding back down the bed to lie properly. “C’mere.”

“What?”

“ _C’mere_ ,” Gladio said again, stretching one arm along the pillows and using the other hand to pat the empty mattress beside him. “I promise I won’t do anything you’re not comfortable with.”

Prompto didn’t doubt that, but he was still a little nervous as he joined Gladio, using the man’s big arm as a pillow and curling up against his broad chest. Ignis soon joined them, taking Prompto’s other side, and his long-fingered hand rested lightly on Prompto’s hip.

“Is this okay?” Ignis asked in a low voice, and Prompto tried not to seem _too_ eager as he nodded.

“Yeah, you’re good, Iggy.”

“How about this?” Gladio asked just before his free hand curled around the back of Prompto’s thigh, just above his knee.

“ _Yup_ ,” Prompto said in a strangled voice, and he felt Gladio’s chest shake as he laughed.

“Good,” Gladio said, voice low and rumbling in his chest. “Promise you’ll tell me if it’s too fast.”

“...I promise,” Prompto said, even as he knew in all certainty that he would give them everything and it still wouldn’t be enough. He shivered as Gladio’s hand slowly began to slide up his thigh, knowing that the slow pace was for his benefit but wanting _more_.

Ignis’ hand flexed on his hip, fingers slipping in underneath his shirt to trace his sharp hipbones. “Okay?”

“Okay,” Prompto said breathily, his muscles tensing as Gladio’s hand got closer to his ass. Lips touched the back of his neck and he _moaned_ , already feeling strung out; a feeling which only got worse when Gladio’s big hand finally gave his ass a decent squeeze.

“More,” Prompto was demanding before he realised it, pushing his ass back into Gladio’s hand. Ignis laughed against his neck, following it up by trailing his lips up and down Prompto’s sensitive neck. His hand was getting closer to Prompto’s snail trail, and Prompto gasped loudly when Ignis’ fingertips just barely went under his waistband at the same moment as Gladio squeezed his ass harder.

Prompto’s mind was going a little cloudy from pleasure, but a sudden stab of anxiety cleared it out as he thought about what was probably going to happen next. “ _Wait_.”

In a flash, Gladio’s hand was going back down his leg to safer territory, and Ignis’ hand was over his shirt and resting soothingly against his belly.

“Too much?” Gladio asked quietly, and Prompto shook his head.

“I just…” he said, wondering how to phrase it without sounding like a fool. “If we go any further...I’ve, um, I’ve seen you, Gladio. I don’t think I’m ready to, uh, take you?”

There was a moment of silence, and then Gladio burst out laughing. Prompto thought he could hear Ignis laughing quieter behind him, and he frowned. Was it _really_ that ridiculous to be uncomfortable with taking one of the biggest cocks he’d ever seen outside of porn?

“Oh, Prompto,” Ignis said, obviously sensing Prompto’s embarrassment. “It’s not as bad as you’re thinking. Gladio prefers to be on the receiving end. If you really want to go that far, I can take you, or you can take him.”

“Really?” Prompto asked dubiously, looking up at Gladio.

“You got a problem with that, punk?” Gladio asked, pinching Prompto’s leg and making him squirm. “Don’t judge a book and all that.”

“Ow, jeez, I didn’t mean it like that,” Prompto said, throwing a playful punch at Gladio that was easily deflected. His discomfort and tension was disappearing, and he wondered how Gladio and Ignis made him feel so _right_.

“Well, if you apologise, I _might_ let you fuck me,” Gladio announced, a faux haughty tone in his voice. Ignis quietly muffled his own laugh, and Prompto just grinned up at Gladio through the fall of his ungelled hair.

“Gladio,” Prompto started, pulling one of his arms out from between their bodies and placing his palm on Gladio’s chest, “I’m sorry.”

“For?” Gladio said, thoroughly enjoying the moment.

“For ever thinking that _you_ could possibly top _Iggy_ ,” Prompto said, and Ignis muffled his laugh against Prompto’s neck as Gladio squawked an indignant, “ _Oi!_ ”

“I think you should give him that one,” Ignis said, his breath hitting Prompto’s neck and making him shiver. Gladio’s hand was beginning to creep up his thigh again, and Prompto shifted one leg just enough to let Gladio’s fingers slip between his thighs. “He’s a clever boy.”

“I could crush you both with one hand tied behind my back,” Gladio grumbled, and Prompto wondered whether it was just the angle that made it look like he was pouting faintly.

“Okay, big guy,” Prompto said, patting Gladio’s chest and trying not to look like he was groping his pectorals at the same time. He _was_ , of course, but that was beside the point. “I’m sorry that I jerked off to you in the wrong position.”

The words were out before he really thought about them, but he didn’t really have much room to be embarrassed while sandwiched between two men, both of whom were pressing their obvious _excitement_ against him.

Gladio and Ignis locked eyes over Prompto, and a dirty smirk was Prompto’s only warning before Gladio flipped him over, looming over Prompto with his massive bulk and staring him down. “Oh? Was it more like this?”

Wide-eyed, Prompto glanced at Ignis beside them and swallowed hard. “Uh, yeah...something like this…”

It really was a little too close to the few fantasies he’d ever allowed himself to have about Gladio, and his hips flexed against the bed as his hard cock _ached_ to be touched. It only got worse as Gladio sat back just enough to pull his shirt off, his muscles flexing as they were revealed in all their glory and the metal of his nipple piercing glinting in the early morning light.

“Iggy,” Gladio said pointedly as he returned to his previous looming position, and Prompto vaguely noticed Ignis leaning over to grab something before handing it to Gladio. “Cheers. Can you…?”

From his position on his back, Prompto couldn’t see exactly what was happening, but when Gladio’s dick was suddenly exposed and hanging between them it was pretty obvious what Ignis was doing. Letting out a weak sound of pure relief, Prompto praised the Six that no one was expecting him to take _that thing_. He was little compared to Gladio, he’d _break_.

From Gladio’s sudden laughter, it was obvious that he could see all of that play out across Prompto’s face, and Prompto flushed even harder than he already was.

“Shut up,” Prompto muttered. “I’m not built to take something like that.”

“You’d be surprised what the human body can handle,” Ignis said, appearing from over Gladio’s shoulder. “But that’s irrelevant right now. Are you feeling comfortable enough to continue?”

“Iggy,” Prompto said, licking dry lips, “I’ve been _haunted_ by Gladio’s ass in those pants since I met him. Yours too, and Noct as well, but c’mon. I’m only human.”

“Flattery doesn’t work on me,” Gladio announced, and Ignis rolled his eyes.

“Yes it does. Now stop trying to impress Prompto and give him the lube.”

“You good?” Gladio asked one more time, and Prompto nodded decisively. Still, his hands were shaking from anticipation as he tried to accept the tube, and Gladio barely managed to catch it when Prompto fumbled and dropped it.

A big hand closed around Prompto’s shaking one, and Gladio caught his gaze. “Seriously, Prom. You okay?”

Well, honestly really was the best policy. “Gladio, if you cockblock me from yourself then I’m gonna be _really_ mad.”

“Alright, alright,” Gladio laughed, affectionately squeezing Prompto’s hand before letting it go. “Just wanna be sure. You know what you’re doing?”

“Pretty sure I can figure it out,” Prompto said, sounding more confident than he felt.

“Okay,” Gladio said like he didn’t really believe it. “Here, give me your hand.”

Obediently holding his hand up, Prompto let Gladio spread lube across his fingers and then take hold of his wrist, directing him to where he needed to be. If Prompto was a little awkward in finding exactly where Gladio’s hole was, it didn’t seem like Gladio really cared; he let out a deep, happy noise when Prompto skimmed over his entrance, and Prompto promptly did it again to make it look like he’d done it on purpose.

“Little tease,” Gladio muttered, but he inhaled sharply as Prompto eased a slick finger into him.

“Good, Prompto,” Ignis said, and his fingers closed around Prompto’s hand. Guiding Prompto on how to move his hand and when to add more, Ignis caught his eye and _winked_ before gently twisting Prompto’s hand _just so_ , and Gladio groaned loudly as the three fingers inside him hit his prostate well enough to have his dick dripping precome onto Prompto’s shirt.

Now that he knew what he was aiming for, Prompto grinned at Ignis and repeated the action, looking back just in time to see Gladio bite his lip over a deep grunt. Ignis released Prompto’s wrist, apparently satisfied with his quick study, and ran his hand from the base of Gladio’s spine up and over his sprawling tattoo.

Gladio’s shoulders were tense with pleasure, and Ignis rubbed over straining muscles for a moment before moving on to cup Gladio’s chin with gentle fingertips. Gladio immediately turned to face him, even as he rocked back onto Prompto’s fingers, and Ignis kissed him just in time to muffle another loud groan.

“ _Oh fuck_ ,” Prompto whispered in awe, and Ignis pulled back just enough to let Prompto see their tongues sliding together, turning a simple kiss into something more pornographic. Still holding onto Gladio’s chin, he rubbed his fingertips across the hair there, enjoying the feeling of it scratching under his nails.

“ _Iggy_ ,” Gladio groaned when they finally pulled apart, his head hanging down until it was almost on Prompto’s chest. “Whoever’s going first better hurry up.”

“Ooo, shotgun,” Prompto said like they were discussing seating arrangements in the Regalia. Gladio lifted his head just to raise an eyebrow at him as Ignis hid a smile behind his hand. “What? Don’t look at me like that. My _hand_ is in your _ass_ , this isn’t the time to bitch at me about behaviour or whatever.”

“Not all of it,” Gladio said as he grabbed the lube from where he had dropped it.

“My hand? Enough of it is. Wait, can you…?”

“You’d be surprised what the human body can handle,” Ignis repeated, just deadpan enough that Prompto wasn’t actually sure if he was serious. Gladio was just grinning at him, and Prompto swallowed hard before pushing _that_ mental image aside for further examination later. Thankfully, Gladio picked that moment to move away, letting Prompto’s fingers slip out of his body as he shifted to sprawl out alongside Prompto, kicking his pants off all the way as we went.

“Why’re you lot still dressed?” He said, and Ignis waited for Prompto to nod before quickly divesting Prompto of his pants and slightly precome-stained shirt. Ignis made no move to touch the ever-present wristband on Prompto’s arm, and Prompto was glad that he seemed to sense that particular boundary; he _really_ didn’t want to ruin everyone’s day by freaking out on them.

Despite what Prompto had been expecting, they were simply placed on the floor beside the bed, Ignis taking a moment to undress himself as well before settling back on his heels at the foot of the bed.

Prompto’s face flushed as he gawked at the two naked men on the shitty motel bed with him, one pure bulk and the other more leanly muscled, but both gorgeous and just as hard as he himself was.

Ignis was cut, he noted faintly even as his mind had apparently stuttered to a halt, and some vaguely hysterical part of him wondered if it was because his family hadn’t come from Lucis. For some reason, that struck him as funny, and he couldn’t help but laugh.

“Wow, yeah, _that’s_ how I want someone to react to my nudity,” Gladio said, but there was laughter in his voice too, and it soothed Prompto’s sudden nerves just as surely as Ignis’ reassuring hand on his leg did.

“Okay?” Ignis asked, moving forward and slowly running his hand from Prompto’s ankle to his knee as he went.

“Better,” Prompto said, and he could feel Gladio’s intense stare on him as Ignis’ hand began creeping up his thigh.

“Beautiful,” Ignis murmured, and he leant forward to place several lingering kisses on Prompto’s lips. Gladio hummed his approval at the sight, reaching over to tap Ignis’ arm with the lube.

“Here, Iggy. You get him ready.”

“Prompto?” Ignis asked, waiting for permission, and Prompto nodded frantically. He felt like he was going to _die_ if someone didn’t hurry up and touch his dick. “Would you prefer a condom?”

He’d heard from various drunken Kingsglaive and Crownsguard members that the magic-infused curatives they used had... _benefits_ beyond healing gashes and broken bones; there was no way that Ignis would give him an option if there was _any_ chance of sharing anything nasty, and it wasn’t like Gladio was going to get pregnant.

“Gladio?” He barely remembered to ask before answering. “Got a preference, big guy?”

“Nah,” Gladio said, stretching luxuriously before wrapping a hand around his cock. He wasn’t _really_ moving, more just keeping himself keyed up; but Prompto’s eyes were glued to the sight anyway. “Either’s fine.”

Looking back at Ignis, Prompto shook his head decisively. “Without.”

Ignis licked his lips, his eyes dark with arousal, and even though Prompto watched him slicking up his palm, he still arched off the bed at the first touch of Ignis’ lubed hand on his cock. Ignis was methodical yet lingering, going just a touch too slow to pass it off as perfunctory; he wasn’t trying to get Prompto off, not yet, but he seemed to be thoroughly enjoying every shiver and whine he could wring out of him.

It was only when a big hand grabbed Ignis’ wrist that he finally finished up, Gladio tugging up an already-dirtied sheet to wipe the remaining lube from Ignis’ fingers. “That’s enough.”

“By all means, go ahead,” Ignis said, and they switched positions so that Gladio could settle on Prompto’s thighs while Ignis took up the best vantage point next to them.

“How do you wanna do this?” Gladio asked, looking pointedly down at Prompto’s cock. “You want me to ride you? Takes the pressure off.”

“Um,” Prompto said stupidly, his brain not exactly working. “Yes. That.”

Gladio snickered as he lifted up on his knees, moving until he was in the right position. Reaching behind him, he took Prompto’s cock in his hand, still laughing. “Alright, gunslinger, don’t shoot too quick.”

“Huh? _Oooh_ ,” Prompto moaned, his jaw going slack as Gladio sank down on him. “N...no promises.”

It was a little shocking how easily Gladio took him in, a little smile on his lips as his eyes drifted closed.

“Look how blissed out he is,” Ignis said, low and hot against Prompto’s ear. “He’s so beautiful like this.”

Prompto had to agree; Gladio struck an imposing figure all the time, but it was _different_ when he was naked and so hard he was dripping precome, the muscles in his stomach twitching as he rolled his hips around and got used to the feeling of Prompto inside him.

He really, _really_ didn’t think he’d be able to fulfil Gladio’s wish and make it last.

With a happy little noise, Gladio started to really fuck himself on Prompto’s cock, and Prompto gasped so sharply that he almost choked on his own spit. Ignis huffed a laugh against his ear, moving away for a moment before his lips were back on Prompto’s neck.

If there was a better feeling in the world, Prompto hadn’t found it yet; Gladio rode him like there was nowhere else he’d rather be, and Ignis was a little tease by his side, lips trailing along his neck and face as his fingers occasionally traced around and over Prompto’s nipples. Prompto was helpless to do anything except grip desperately at Gladio’s hips and buck up into him, trying and sort of failing to not disrupt the rhythm that Gladio had going.

Prompto’s world had narrowed down the dirty bed and the two men in it with him, and so it wasn’t surprising that he missed the sound of the door opening and closing, what with his mind going hazy from pleasure and the little noises that Gladio made every time he bounced on Prompto’s cock.

It was only when Noctis spoke that Prompto saw him, leaning back against the closed door with his arms crossed and an unreadable expression on his face.

“What the fuck.”

“ _Noct_ ,” Prompto gasped, guilt inexplicably filling him as he made a futile attempt to hide himself. Gladio slowed down when he saw the mortification on Prompto’s face, but he didn’t stop gently rocking his hips; it made no sense to Prompto, not when Noctis was _right there_ and what was with that _face_ and what the _fuck_ -

And then Noctis rolled his eyes, shaking his head and putting on the pout that Prompto knew meant everything was going to be okay. “How can you guys have a Gladio gangbang without me?”

Gladio snorted, picking up the pace again. “You snooze, you lose. Not my fault you didn’t get up early enough to be the first one in.”

“I will throw you in the dungeon,” Noct said haughtily, and Gladio let out a loud belly laugh. The motion made him rock particularly nicely on Prompto’s dick, and he immediately lost his train of thought; but Noct was right there and staring at him with hungry eyes, and Prompto’s cock jerked inside of Gladio. “I’m going next, you assholes.”

Settling more comfortably against the door, Noct motioned for them to continue, and Prompto instantly felt the sweet tension inside him rocket higher. Gladio and Ignis were wonderful and gorgeous and so good to him, but Noct…

Noct was the one that Prompto had been crushing on for the longest, his friendship a bright spot in Prompto’s life, and now Noct was palming himself over his pants as he watched Prompto fuck Gladio.

“But what-” Prompto managed, before Gladio’s flexing thighs distracted him and made him trail off. Still, it seemed like Ignis caught the gist of it, and he paused in lightly rolling Prompto’s nipple between two fingers.

“It’s our job to teach Noct everything he needs to know. We couldn’t exactly inflict him on Lady Lunafreya with only what he learned from porn.”

“ _Fuck_ ,” Prompto breathed, thinking about his three beautiful friends touching and kissing and sucking and fucking and-

“Sorry, big guy,” Prompto bit out, his fingers tightening on Gladio’s hips as he thrust his own up, burying himself in Gladio again and again as he chased his inevitable orgasm. His eyes almost fluttered shut before he glanced over at Noct, and he gasped as he became trapped in Noctis’ stare, unable to blink or look away as his legs shook and his cock spilled inside of Gladio.

Gladio groaned happily before leaning down, his hips still slightly rocking on Prompto’s softening dick as he kissed Prompto. It was all teeth and tongues, and Prompto whined incoherently when Gladio sat back up.

“You did good,” Gladio winked, and Prompto huffed a single breathless chuckle as Gladio’s ass pulled away from his dick.

“My turn,” Noctis announced without fanfare, barely waiting for Prompto to leave Gladio completely before planting his hand between Gladio’s shoulderblades, coaxing him to lean forward on all fours with his hands planted on either side of Prompto’s head. Gladio could have easily resisted the motion, but the anticipation was clear on his face as Noctis shoved his pants down just enough to expose himself.

Prompto found disappointment filling him as he realised he couldn’t get a decent look at Noctis from his current position under Gladio, but the close-up view he got of Gladio’s face as Noctis slid home _almost_ made up for it.

Noctis obviously wasn’t hesitant to treat Gladio with a little roughness, and Prompto found himself cataloguing what made Gladio shiver or moan or go wide eyed and breathless. For...next time.

He really, _really_ hoped there would be a next time. Hopefully one where Noctis was there from the start.

Still, he wasn’t exactly complaining about the current situation, with Gladio rubbing off against him as Noctis fucked him, a hand in his hair and his every expression right there for Prompto to see. It wasn’t surprising when Prompto felt himself getting hard again, his cock perking up again when Gladio finally pulled himself together enough to speak.

“Little harder,” he grunted, and Noctis tightened his grip on Gladio’s hair as the sounds of their bodies smacking together became louder and faster. Logically, Prompto knew that Ignis was still right there beside him, but he couldn’t focus on anything except Noctis and Gladio on top of him; and so he jumped when Ignis pushed a hand between their bodies to palm Prompto’s newly interested cock.

“Sorry,” Ignis said, going to retreat before Prompto stopped him.

“No, you’re good,” Prompto said, a little breathlessly. “I just...they’re so…”

“I know,” Ignis said, and Prompto swallowed hard as long fingers danced across his cock and balls. “Just watch.”

It seemed like the extra roughness was just what Gladio needed, because he soon let out a long, low groan, the sound slightly choked by the way that Noctis was pulling his head back by the hair.

Prompto gasped and bucked against Ignis’ hand when hot come hit his bare skin, Gladio bucking against Noctis with a wild look in his eyes as orgasm took him. Noctis didn’t slow down for even a second, but if Gladio’s obvious enjoyment was any indication, he didn’t care at all.

Gladio’s come was drying gross and tacky on Prompto’s stomach as Noctis kept fucking him, but between the show above him and Ignis’ hand on his cock, Prompto barely even noticed.

“Fuck, Noct,” Gladio muttered, Prompto entranced by the long, straining line of his neck. “We taught you right.”

Noctis just grunted in reply, still fucking away at Gladio. Prompto was impressed; there was no way he could have gotten through Gladio’s orgasm without coming himself.

Still, it seemed like Noct was nearing the end of his line, if the way his face flushed and his fingers lost their grip on Gladio’s hair was any indication. With his head free, Gladio moaned, collapsing onto his forearms and shoving his face into Prompto’s neck, sweaty hair against sweaty skin.

“Gladio,” Noctis moaned, his voice tight, “Fuckin’... _shit_.”

With a groan that was possibly a little too loud for a public motel, Noctis added to the come already inside Gladio, panting hard as his cock slipped free and a little come leaked from Gladio’s used hole.

Ignis was off the bed in a moment, he and Noctis gently laying Gladio down in the spot where he had been beside Prompto. Gladio’s long legs splayed open, and Prompto inhaled sharply as he sat up and copped an eyeful.

Ignis stroked Gladio’s hair, waiting until the man’s eyes opened to speak. “Are you alright for one more?”

“The fuck do you take me for?” Gladio laughed, sounding strained but excited. “Just gimme a hand to get back up again.”

“Certainly,” Ignis said, and Prompto idly wondered why he was bothering to lube his fingers again when Gladio was already literally dripping with lube and co- Oh.

_Oh_.

That was four fingers that Ignis had gently slipped into Gladio’s ass, and from the way that Gladio bit his lip and thrust back against them, it hadn’t exactly taken a lot of effort. Prompto was immediately reminded of the earlier conversation, and he moaned like _he_ was the one being pleasured.

Ignis and Gladio seemed to be having _another_ one of those weird silent talks, but Promptly quickly forgot about that when Noctis came to settle on his legs, his hands resting high up on Prompto’s thighs.

“Hi,” Noctis said, shyly enough that it shocked a laugh out of Prompto.

“Hi,” Prompto replied, Gladio’s groans punctuating the word. “You’re not, um...mad, are you?”

“Why would I be mad?” Noctis asked, thumbs rubbing circles against Prompto’s skin. “Kind of hypocritical when I’m fucking them too.”

“Yeah, but we...without you…” Prompto said, his erection flagging a little.

“Not my business who you fuck,” Noctis said with an easy shrug. “Unless...you _want_ it to be my business.”

“Ready?” Ignis asked beside them, and a quick glance showed that Gladio had apparently well and truly recovered from his first orgasm.

“We’ll talk later,” Noctis said, sealing the promise with a quick kiss to Prompto’s lips. “You don’t want to miss this.”

There was an obscene sound as Ignis pulled his fingers out of Gladio’s slack hole, lube and come everywhere as Gladio’s body didn’t even slightly resist the intrusion of Ignis’ cock.

Noctis settled himself alongside Prompto’s body, half on top of him to fit on the bed; his hand was warm and perfect on Prompto’s cock, and Prompto was caught between looking at him and watching what was going on beside them.

No matter how they chose to categorise their relationship, it was plainly obvious that Ignis and Gladio loved each other; they fucked like the other two weren’t even there, all frantic, desperate kisses and quiet whispers meant only for each other.

Noctis had been right: Prompto didn’t want to miss seeing something so passionate and _hot_ , even when he got the creeping feeling that he was intruding on something private. But Ignis and Gladio clearly didn’t mind the audience, paying them no heed as they lost themselves in each other.

“Pretty sure Iggy has a _thing_ for seeing Gladio get all fucked out,” Noctis murmured in Prompto’s ear, making his hips buck into the hand around his cock. “I don’t blame him, but like, it’s beyond a joke at this point.”

“Huh,” Prompto said stupidly, Noctis’ perfect grip combining with his dirty words to steal his ability to function properly.

If he’d been more aware, he might have seen the slow smirk that spread across Noctis’ face.

“Yeah, Iggy _loves_ it when Gladio is dripping with come.”

Prompto let out a strangled squeak, and he was pretty certain he heard Ignis snort with laughter.

“I prefer him tight, but Iggy likes him wet and used.”

“ _Fucking-_ ” Prompto managed to force out before he was coming, adding to the dried mess that was already on his skin. Noctis just laughed, kissing Prompto firmly and running an affectionate hand over his loose, messy hair.

Lost in the emotions he could see in Noctis’ eyes, Prompto barely registered the sound of Ignis groaning through his own orgasm, and in any other situation he would have been disappointed that he’d missed it. But Noctis was smiling at him, and Prompto felt like the most important person in the universe.

It was only when Noctis looked away that the spell broke, and Prompto turned towards the other two just as Ignis pulled out, come freely leaking out of Gladio before Ignis plugged him back up with his fingers. Noctis didn’t even hesitate before leaning forward, sucking Gladio’s cock into his mouth; Prompto could only watch with wide eyes, his body thankfully too worn out to get hard for a third time.

This time, Gladio’s yell was _ear-shattering_ when he came down Noctis’ throat, and there were definitely going to be complaints.

Sitting back upright, Noctis casually wiped at his mouth as if he _hadn’t_ just sucked Gladio’s cock, giving Prompto a small but sweet smile as he proceeded to make himself thoroughly comfortable on top of him. Prompto considered warning him about getting come all over his clothes, but he knew that Noctis wouldn’t care.

Beside them, the others were doing the same thing, Ignis and Gladio still whispering to each other as Ignis wrapped his naked body around Gladio’s. A sleepy silence settled across the room, and there seemed to be an unspoken agreement that they’d be spending one more night in the shitty motel; no one seemed to be particularly eager to get up for checkout, and Prompto wasn’t going to be the one to break the sated peace.

Except…

“Okay, I gotta know. _Do_ we have a dungeon?”

“Huh?” Noctis said, sounding confused as Gladio burst into laughter and Ignis muffled his own laughs against Gladio’s chest.

“I’m serious!” Prompto whined, but that only made them laugh harder, and he rolled his eyes and huffed before hugging Noct closer and pouting.

Assholes, the lot of them.

**Author's Note:**

> [Come talk shit with me on Tumblr](http://socialdegenerate.tumblr.com)


End file.
